Muggle Music Mondays
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: Join DJ Paula G and DJ Batman's listeners as they react to various songs played on the Muggle Music Monday weekly radio special. Various genres and pairings  Listed describes the most recent chapter .


One and Only

Okay, so this is the first Muggle Music Monday one shot. I'm hoping to post weekly, but I'm not sure that will happen since I'm pretty busy. I really hope you enjoy this. The song is One and Only by the amazing Adele. The pairing/person the fic is listed as is based on the latest chapter, in this case, Remus/Tonks.

The only thing I own is one of the DJs.

* * *

><p>Tonks spent another day lying around alone. Remus had, yet again, rejected her with the same invalid reasons and excuses he used time after time. It was a Monday afternoon and the radio had been left on to play whatever happened to be on. Some love song, which was sweet and adorable enough to make Tonks want to vomit, played in the background.<p>

"Fuck this..." she grimaced.

Just as she lifted her wand, though, the song ended and a man, whose voice was strangely familiar, began talking.

"Well, isn't that sweet. Two people happily and perfectly in love. It just might be enough to induce vomiting—" he was cut off by his colleague.

"Just because you, DJ Batman, are hopelessly out of luck when it comes to romance doesn't mean absolutely everyone else is," a woman, who Tonks remembered as DJ Paula G, replied.

"Speak for yourself," Tonks muttered under her breath.

"Fine, this next song is a little less...vomit inducing..."

A sweet piano intro began, making Tonks wonder if that woman was serious about playing a less adorably romantic song or if she should stuff her face with vomit flavored Bertie Botts.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

_Why can't I turn this off? _Tonks thought.

_Because you really love him…_ Another voice inside Tonk's head, which sounded suspiciously like Molly Weasley, said ..._and as much as the sweetness is getting to you, the meaning of the song is all too familiar._

_God only knows_

_Why it's taken me so long_

_To let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

Tonks imagined Remus saying yes to her before. Her dreams on most nights consisted of Remus, annoyed by her badgering, saying yes to her just to shut her up. From there, he would realize that he was wrong to reject her for months and months and proclaim his love for her pink haired self, which would return with her happiness once he said yes. After that came the beautiful white wedding with all of their friends and family in attendance. Her father walking her down the aisle and dancing with her. Her mother crying tears of joy for her daughter, who found her perfect man. Later came the children and long nights to themselves after they went to sleep.

Of course, these fantasies usually left out ol' Voldemort. When he was included, though, he was being forced to work as a waiter at their wedding or as a piñata at one of their kid's birthday parties.

_I don't know why I'm scared_

_I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word_

_I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know, if you never try_

_To forgive your past, and simply be mine_

As for their married life, Tonks would be a great wife. She, she wasn't very good with the basics that women were traditionally expected to perfect, but a thirty-six year old werewolf and a twenty-three year old Metamorphmagus was hardly a traditional couple. The couple could just be two free spirits who cared immensely for each other. _Isn't that all a relationship is? _Tonks thought.

_I dare you to let me be, your_

_Your one and only_

_Promise I'm worth it_

_To hold in your arms_

_So come on_

_And give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

Why couldn't they be together? Why should Remus think that Tonks would want anyone else when she clearly only had eyes for him?

_I'm the one pretty much head over heels in love with the bastard..._

_He's scared_, Molly/Tonks interrupted, _he doesn't want to hurt you or get himself hurt._

_Why would I hurt him if I'm the one who obviously loves him?_

_He's a man, Tonks, who knows why he does what he does? _

_If I've been on your mind_

_You hang on every word I say_

_Lose yourself in time_

_At the mention of my name_

_You think he might like me back? Merlin, how pathetic am I? Asking the voices in my head for advice?_

_I heard that!_

_Oh go bugger off..._

_Do you want my advice or what?_

Tonks sighed. _Say what you want. _

_He probably does. That would be why he's afraid of getting hurt. He feels like you do, but he doesn't know that you really mean it yet..._

_But I do. _

_Will I ever know_

_How it feels to hold you close_

_And have you tell me_

_Whichever road I choose you'll go_

Maybe their relationship wouldn't be traditional, but it would still work. As long as they had each other, it would be enough. She would work as an Auror and bring home money to support their family. He would find some work, even if it was just helping some friends to keep busy. Wherever they ended up would be fine as long as when the day was over they were lying in each other's arms.

_I don't know why I'm scared_

_Cos I've been here before_

_Every feeling every word_

_I've imagined it all_

Maybe it was the past that was the problem. Remus had enough baggage in his mid-thirties for several elderly men. He faced discrimination from a young age for a condition beyond his control. His best friend thought he was a traitor. He thought his best friend was a traitor. They both found out their other friend was a traitor. The actual traitor weaseled his way out of their grasp once again and resurrected Lord Voldemort. The innocent best friend was killed at the hand of Tonks's aunt. He was at the heart of a war with no end in sight, watching people drop dead or disappear around him.

Marriage and romance was the last thing on his mind.

_That doesn't mean he can't give me a chance..._

She brushed away the thought, as it filled her with guilt. It wasn't Remus's fault there was a war going on. They were at the center of it, not because they were forced, but because they were brave and willing to potentially give their lives for the sake of thousands of others. Starting a relationship was not the top priority.

_You'll never know _

_If you never try_

_To forgive your past _

_And simply be mine_

Tonks couldn't understand why Remus thought that his reasons would affect her feelings towards for him. It was as if he expected her to be some teenage girl who wanted him, but didn't really love him.

_**Too old.**_ Tonks was young, but not too young to know what she wanted.

_**Too poor.**_ What does money matter when you're surrounded by love? She could be that for him. All she needed was a chance.

_**Too dangerous.**_ Werewolf or not, he was still Remus every other night. She loved every flaw and quirk, big or small. His condition was no exception. It was not Remus's fault, so why did the world try to convince him that it was? _I want to be there to make sure he knows that he's perfect._

_I dare you to let me be your_

_Your one and only_

_I promise I'm worth it_

_To hold in your arms_

_So come on_

_And give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk that mile _

_Until the end starts_

Tonks had never really been someone's girl. Her only relationship ended with her being cheated on. At the time, it hurt as if it was the worst pain she could ever experience. Thing change between ages 13 and 23. After watching people she cared for die around her, she knew that what she experienced as a teenager was nothing compared to what the world held.

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart (nobody's perfect)_

_I know it ain't easy (trust me I've learned it)_

_Giving up your heart (nobody's perfect)_

_I know it ain't easy (trust me I've learned it)_

_Giving up your heart (nobody's perfect)_

_I know it ain't easy (trust me I've learned it)_

_Giving up your heart (nobody's perfect)_

_I know it ain't easy (trust me I've learned it)_

_Giving up your heart _

As far as Tonks knew, Remus really never had let anyone in before. He spent 35 years staying away from falling in love. _Not like I was much of a relationship queen at Hogwarts…_ After spending decades keeping the feelings he must have had at some point, especially as a teenage boy, to himself, it wouldn't be easy to jump into a relationship. _That's the beauty of one, though...You're not alone...We could learn together…_

_So I dare you to let me be your_

_Your one and only_

_I promise I'm worth it_

_To hold in your arms _

_So come on_

_And give me the chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

_Come on _

_And give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

The song ended, leaving Tonks alone with her thoughts. She turned off the radio before DJ Batman and his sarcastic comments could pull her out of her thoughts. She needed some time to herself.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Review it? Pretty pretty please with adorable multicolored were-pups on top? I might post another later today. If I do, it will be a humorpotentially crack filled fic.

If you have an idea for a song or pairing, I'd love to hear your ideas. I have a few more chapters planned, but inspiration is always welcome =D


End file.
